Fall To Pieces
by SAgleek22
Summary: Rachel has something to say to Jesse after the New Directions turn at funkification, but it turns out differently than Jesse would have ever expected...Contains St Berry smut and some language.


As New Directions performed 'Give Up The Funk', Jesse found himself not being able to take his eyes off of Rachel, regret clouding up his eyes. How could he have done that to her? Watching her now in her sinfully short shorts, and low, revealing tank top, he has never regretted anything more. He just wanted to run up on that stage, grab a hold of her tight body, say he's sorry and take her right there. But he knew he couldn't do that. He had to sit in his seat and play Captain of Vocal Adrenaline, no matter how much it hurt.

She saw Jesse watching her during their song, and it seemed her outfit had served its purpose. She had chosen the revealing shorts and tank top on purpose, to make him see what he had lost. She had to admit it though, she missed him. More than she'd let anyone know. She missed their arguments over who played what character better in a Broadway show, she missed having his arms snaked around her at all times, she missed their erotic nights, she just missed having him around.

The song ended and New Directions began to move off the stage back to the choir room. After some murmuring from Vocal Adrenaline, they too began to shuffle out the auditorium. Rachel emerged from backstage and started walking forward. She saw that Jesse was the last of his team to leave to room, and when she was sure the rest of the would not be able to hear she spoke,

"Jesse," She said ever so softly, but he stopped, reassuring her that he heard her. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

He turned around, but didn't speak. He stared at her for what felt like hours. She wasn't sure what he was doing when he began to look her up and down, but she started to feel slightly uncomfortable. But Jesse knew what he was doing, he had heard her and he was willing to stay and speak with her, even if she was just going to go off on him. But he had to take advantage of the moment, seeing her in that apparel was enough to get him going. He didn't know when he was going to have another chance, so he began eye-fucking her. Right there.

She cleared her throat awkwardly and he was snapped back to reality. "Uh, yeah. Of course." He said and walked up onto the stage and stood next to her. "What would you like to talk about?" He asked ignorantly, turning on the St James showface.

She grabbed a hold of his hand, and he hoped he wasn't the only one that felt shivers. She began to pull him towards the piano and motioned for him to sit down on the bench. "I actually have something I'd like to sing to you. You guys put us in a funk this week with your 'Another One Bites the Dust' performance, so Mr. Schue gave us a funk assignment, he told us that funk is soul meets anger. And I have a lot of anger for you Jesse St James." She said heatedly. He smiled slightly, she looked exceedingly sexy when she was angry, and he loved when she used his full name.

"Go ahead then." He said nonchalantly. She eyed him, trying to figure out what he was thinking. Eventually she gave up and proceeded to sing her song. She wanted this to be private, between the two of them, no Brad. So she pressed play on the stereo and turned towards him, there was going to be no mistake that this was being sung to him.

_I looked away then I look back at you  
>You try to say things that you can't undo<br>If I had my way, I'd never get over you  
>Today is the day, I pray that we make it through<em>

_Make it through the fall_  
><em>Make it through it all<em>

_And I don't want to fall to pieces_  
><em>I just wanna sit and stare at you<em>  
><em>I don't wanna talk about it<em>  
><em>And I don't want a conversation<em>  
><em>I just wanna cry in front of you<em>  
><em>I don't wanna talk about it<em>  
><em>'Cause I'm in love with you<em>

_You're the only one I'll be with till the end_  
><em>When I come undone, you bring me back again<em>  
><em>Back under the stars, back into your arms<em>

_And I don't want to fall to pieces_  
><em>I just wanna sit and stare at you<em>  
><em>I don't wanna talk about it<em>  
><em>And I don't want a conversation<em>  
><em>I just wanna cry in front of you<em>

_I don't wanna talk about it  
>'Cause I'm in love with you<em>

_Wanna know who you are_  
><em>Wanna know where to start<em>  
><em>I wanna know what this means<em>  
><em>Wanna know how you feel<em>  
><em>Wanna know what is real<em>  
><em>I wanna know everything, everything<em>

_I don't wanna fall to pieces_  
><em>I just wanna sit and stare at you<em>  
><em>I don't wanna talk about it<em>  
><em>And I don't want a conversation<em>  
><em>I just wanna cry in front of you<em>  
><em>I don't wanna talk about it<em>

_And I don't want to fall to pieces_  
><em>I just wanna sit and stare at you<em>  
><em>I don't wanna talk about it<em>  
><em>And I don't want a conversation<em>  
><em>I just wanna cry in front of you<em>  
><em>And I don't wanna talk about it<em>  
><em>'Cause I'm in love with you<em>

_I'm in love with you_  
><em>'Cause I'm in love with you<em>  
><em>I'm in love with you<em>  
><em>I'm in love with you<em>

Tears were pouring from her eyes by this point. She walked back to the piano bench and sat down next to him, but didn't say anything. He didn't look up; he didn't want her to see the single tear drip from his eye. He casually blinked it away and finally spoke. "I'm sorry."

He knew she deserved more than an 'I'm sorry' but he just couldn't muster one up. She had just bared her soul him, and he was still trying to take it in. No one had ever been so honest with him before, she had just proclaimed her love for him, even after the horrendous things he had done to her. He couldn't believe that someone with such a kind heart could ever feel anything above hatred for a person like him.

His thoughts were interrupted by her angelic voice, "Why?"

"I don't know…Pressure. Idiocy. Selfishness. Jealousy. Hurt.

"Do you hate me?" She asked, finally looking up at him,

_"What?_" He answered with pure bafflement, meeting her eyes. "Why would you think that?"

"Maybe because you cracked an egg on my head? That's a pretty harsh way to break up with someone you still had feelings for."

"I could never hate you." He said, looking back into his lap.

"Me neither." Her soft voice spoke. This caused him to look back up.

"Why? You have every right to." He spat.

"I know." She said, he looked up at her with crinkled eyebrows. "But I love you too much to hate you." She whispered gently, laying her hand on his.

"I love you too."

"But this doesn't change anything, right?" She asked knowingly. He sighed in grief and rubbed his temples before nodding. She rubbed his leg affectionately. "It's okay, I understand."

"I'm so, so, sorry Rachel." He said truthfully, laying his head in his hands.

She laid her head on his shoulder. "Shh, it's okay, baby." He sat up and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. He laid a soft kiss on her lips before pulling away.

He pressed his forehead against her and sighed. She got shivers from his cool breath washing over her face. She finally opened her eyes, "Can you do something for me?"

"Anything." He replied tenderly.

"Be with me. One last time. School's over, everyone will be gone. We can do it right here. Please, Jesse. If I had known the last time we were together, would be the last time we were together, I would have savored it more. If you want me to say goodbye to you, no matter how much I don't want to, can you please do this for me?" She asked nervously.

"You have no idea how much I want to. But I have to stop thinking about myself, how are you going to feel if we have sex here, no matter how passionate and full of love it is, and I leave to go compete against you, and then go away to school hundreds of miles away?" He answered honestly.

"I don't care, Jesse. I need you. I need you right now." She whispered urgently and before he could speak again, she attacked his lips with hers. She moved her lips to his neck and sucked on his ear. That was when he gave up all will power to stop her. He couldn't resist her advances anymore; he slipped his hand under her ass and pulled her over to him. She straddled herself on his lap and she could feel his growing hard-on.

She slid his jacket off easily and began removing his shirt. When it was discarded to the floor she moved her mouth to his chest and began to suck and lick on his well defined abs.

"Rach..." Jesse spoke in between his moans of pleasure. "What if someone walks in?"

Rachel continued nipping and sucking on his chest in between her words, "Weren't you the one who told me that half of the fun is the thrill of getting caught?" She finished with a smirk.

He groaned as her slid from his chest to his groin. "_Fine._" He whispered quietly. "I'm done fighting you."

She smirked and whispered a "good" seductively in his ear. He stood up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, while he assaulted her neck, flicking his tongue under her ear, being sure to leave _his_ mark. Just in case Hudson tried to move in. He would be able to tell it was recent. He laid her on top of the piano before crawling on top of her, grinding his growing erection on her lower half.

"Are you sure about this?" He whispered gently, giving her one last chance. If she didn't say no after this, there was no way he'd be able to stop.

"Yes." She breathed lightly, arching her back to his touch.

"Then tell me what you want."

"I want you." She panted.

"Be. More. Specific." He said aggressively, untying her green camouflage shirt and disposing it to the floor.

She made eye contact with him, noticing his eyes were as clouded with lust as hers were. "I want you to fuck my brains out." She replied huskily. "Hard."

He smirked at her boldness, "You should know by now, Berry. That's the only way I know how."

She replied to his statement by reclaiming his lips. He easily slid her tank top and bra off, reuniting them with the rest of their clothing. He began to lay soft kisses across her stomach and breasts, mumbling a "you're beautiful" in the process. He casually slid her shorts and panties down. She didn't even notice until his tongue was begging for entrance to her most private part. She spread her legs open while he flicked his tongue on her clit. He slowly slid his tongue inside her, sending it in more quickly as she began to grid into him. Her hands gripped into his shoulders, leaving nail and scratch marks on his back.

She soon came with his name on her lips. He moved his mouth back up to her lips, but continued to squeeze and rub her thighs.

"You have too much clothes on. Remove them." She ordered.

"Yes, ma'm." He obliged. She unbuttoned his jeans and slid the zipper down and proceeded to glide them down his legs.

He took one last look into her lust clouded eyes, gradually sliding his dick deeper and deeper into her. Their thrusting became one motion as the came together as one. He started going harder and faster, causing her to scream out his name in ecstasy. He came moments after and propped himself up on his hands above her before laying a soft, gentle kiss on her forehead.

"I love you, Jesse." She said sincerely.

"I love you too, babe." He replied, swiping some of her hair behind her ear. "But we should probably get moving before someone comes in and finds us in a compromising situation." He finished with a smirk.

She giggled gently before nodding. He climbed off of her and helped her slide off the piano. "Jesus, Jesse. I have floor burns all over my back half from that piano." She said with laugh, but still half serious.

"I'm sorry, hun, but I did warn you. Hard is the only way I know." He said arrogantly with a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." She smiled as she put her panties and bra on as he slipped back into his boxers.

"Come here." He said warmly, pulling her into a tight hug. She wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled her head into his chest. He set his head on the top of her head, giving it a soft kiss, and wrapped his arms around her lower back. "I'm gonna miss you."

Before she could reply the door of the auditorium slammed open revealing Quinn, Puck, and Finn. Jesse and Rachel quickly broke apart, but were not fast enough clothe themselves.

"Hey Rach, we've been looking for you. What have you been doing-" Finn began speaking but when he saw Rachel and Jesse clad in their undergarments, he put two and two together and his face boiled with anger. "You song of a bitch!" He yelled as he started to make his way towards the stage where Jesse was standing. Puck grabbed his arm and held him back from destroying Jesse's face.

"Cool it, dude! Now, I'm not happy that Berry was fucking around with Jesse either, but you're just pissed because I boned your girl in one night and you couldn't do it months and that St James smashed Rachel even after he egged her and you still couldn't get it in with either one of them!" Puck screamed at him.

It seemed that Finn ignored Puck's little speech because he returned his attention to Rachel and Jesse. "You filthy slut! How could you do _anything_ with him after what he did to you!"

Jesse leaped off the stage at his remark. "Don't you _dare_ call her a slut!"

Finn swatted his hand in the air and stormed out of the auditorium. Rachel stood still on the stage and Jesse and Puck stood fuming in the aisle way. Quinn was the first to move, she walked up the stage picked up the remainder of Rachel's clothing and handed it to her. "Don't worry, he doesn't mean it. He's just hurt. He said the same kind of thing to me when he found out it was Puck's baby." Quinn said trying to soothe her, "Come on and get dressed. I'll help you clean up."

Rachel put her shorts and tank top back on before heading out of the auditorium towards the bathrooms with Quinn.

Jesse and Puck stood awkwardly in the auditorium, getting dirty glares from Puck, Jesse decided to speak up, "What?" He snapped.

"So are you guys back together now?"

Jesse shook his head and rubbed his temples frustratingly. "Then why the hell did you bang her!" Puck yelled, clearly angry.

"What the hell would you do if a girl dressed like she was, was grinding on your lap and kept repeating 'fuck me'." Jesse spat back at him.

Puck looked at him curiously before finally speaking, "She really gave you a lap dance? At school?" Puck said, sounding impressed.

"It was all her idea." Jesse admitted.

"She must really like you. I never got her to do anything with me but make out." Puck confessed.

Jesse snorted, "I guess I bring out her bad side. She willingly gave me a blowjob after two and a half weeks of dating." He finished with a sly grin.

Puck smirked before turning serious, "Do you love her?" Jesse smiled truthfully and nodded. "Then why aren't you with her?"

"Because I have my career to think about and she understands, plus I'm going to school across the country in a few months. She deserves a chance to live without a guy holding her down." Jesse replied.

Puck nodded his head but didn't speak. "I better get back to Carmel." Jesse spoke.

Puck eyed him inquisitively. After a few moments he extended his hand out to Jesse, "Take it easy, man. I'll actually miss having you around." He said sincerely.

Jesse gladly shook his hand in return, "You too, Puck."

Jesse started leaving and made it to the door before he heard Puck's voice again. "Hey, St James." Jesse turned around to see what he wanted, but he didn't speak. "We're still gonna kick your ass at Regionals." He finished with a smirk.

"We'll see, Puckerman." Jesse retorted with a teasing grin.

Jesse drove the hour back to Carmel and when he entered the Vocal Adrenaline auditorium he was bombarded with questions about his whereabouts.

"I was just saying goodbye." Was the only thing he would say to them and eventually they dropped it. Jesse spent the remainder of their rehearsal thinking about the last memory he would have of Rachel for time to come. He was certain they would meet again, but until then, his last remembrance of her would be perfect.

* * *

><p>After Quinn helped Rachel clean up her smeared make up she finally spoke.<p>

"Are you guys together again?" She asked eagerly.

Rachel laughed lightly but shook her head. "No, we're not. It was just something I needed to move on."

Quinn nodded her head but didn't press any further. After reapplying her make up and having a playful discussion with Quinn about their 'Give Up The Funk' performance they went back to the choir room to celebrate with the rest of their team over their first 'funkification'.

As they entered the room Quinn returned to Puck's side, but Finn was still nowhere to be seen. Mr. Schue came up to her irritated, "Rachel where the hell have you been? We've had people looking for you for over two hours!"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Schue. I was just letting go of something very important to me." Rachel replied vaguely. Mr. Schue stared at her questioningly, but decided to let it go. Puck and Quinn sent her a knowing smile which she happily returned.

She knew it was going to hurt seeing him at Regionals, and she knew was going to have to play the part of the pissed off ex-girlfriend for the rest of her team. But she also knew that even though they weren't together right now, and as most people except a few thought they hated each others guts, they would meet again. Whether it be in college, in New York, or on stage. She didn't know how, or why, or under what circumstances it would be. But what she did know, was that whatever this thing between them was…it was far from over

* * *

><p><strong><em>This just sort of came to me, I listened to the song 'Fall To Pieces' by Avril Lavigne (Which I do not own) and it just screamed St Berry. Plus I've never written a smut fic before so let me know what you thought of my fist :) If you haven't noticed from other stories of mine, I love St Berry-Quick friendships. I just think Rachel and Quinn have sooo much potential to be good friends, and I love a Jesse and Puck friendship, I mean come on, they're both badasses!<em>**

**_Anywhosers, read, subscribe, review, whatever floats your boat :) But just so everyone knows, I love reviews! They're like crack. After posting a story i get obsessed and am constantly checking my email. And if i don't get any responsive, my confidence kind of ships, and i don't feel like posting anything else because i think no one reads them ore cares :( So if you like it let me know, because that means more St Berry goodness!_**

And if you haven't yet, check out my story "We Could Have Had It All" a collection of St Berry One-shots. And for those who've read my other stories, yes i am still working on them. i kinda lost my drive for them, i think i started too many separate stories at once and it became very overwhelming. But i am still working on them, so check those out too.

**_Until next time :)  
><em>**


End file.
